Death by Stereo
by TheTerribleTragicHappening
Summary: A girl is overpowered by her telepathic powers and is killed by her stereo. A boy puts her soul back into her body and changes her into a Vampyr.


I know why i'm here… I've seen death and deserve it myself. I can't show you the way I died.. I can tell you though.. I was sitting on my couch in my room, rocking out to Green Day when my telapathetic powers took my stereo and threw it at me. Death by stereo, how cool. Now I watch from above, eyeing the people who hover over my frail body. I look around the room of the funeral home and my eyes fall on a teenage boy dressed in black. He was talking to the preacher about something. Somehow, though i'm dead, he seen me. I knew he did because he smiled right at me. He looked back at the preacher, said goodbye, and they departed, he to a chair, the preacher to the stand in the front of the room. The preacher started to talk and the weird thing was my parents didn't say a word and they didn't cry. I knew it. They never loved me, especially the way they love my brother who was a miscarriage. Finally everyone left except the boy and I. "Nessa," he said into the darkness, "I know your still here… I can see you, hear you, even smell your senses. Don't be scared. Please." I moved over by my body where he now stood. "I'm not scared. Just curious as to why your here. Why you stayed and how you can see me." I looked into his soft black eyes. I have to admit for a boy with blonde hair dressed in black, he was an eleven on my scale from one to ten. "I'll explain all that later. I am Lucas. Call me Luke please. I have a deal for you Nessa." He looked serious.. "Do you want to be able to walk with the living, once more? I can make it possible. I can put your soulsoul back into your body and help you to live forever. Is that what you want? To live forever? With me?" He showed his eyes and they turned blue. "How would you help me live forever, Luke? I don't think it's possible to even put my soul back into my body. How, though?" I looked at him and it seemed like an eternity before he answered. "I, Nessa, I am a Vampyr. That's how I can change you. You can live forever and ever! You and I would have an everlasting bond!" He was literally panting because he was out of breath. How scary. "Luke, i'm not sure. I don't know anything anymore. I'm dead and…." My mind went blank and I was thinking about it. "Ok," I said, "I'll do it. First put me back in my body." I demanded. "Ok." He then put one hand on my face and one hand on my neck. He picked me up and I felt a little jolt then suddenly I was heavy and tired. "Luke… " I moaned. "It's okay, Nessa. Your back alive. You're still half dead though. I'm going to have to bite you." "I don't care. Just do it and make me less tired." I felt groggy and droopy. He took my wrist, me still lying in the casket, and bit. Hard. It made me jerk up really fast. He still held my wrist and he healed it somehow. "Drink." he said, holding his wrist up, he slit it with his fingernail and pushed it towards my mouth. I drank until he said to stop. "Your back, Nessa! Only, you look so much different. Better, almost." He was happy for me. I felt sad and then happy, my feelings came rushing through my body. I was back. He held out his hand, and I took it. He lifted me out of the casket with ease, my blood rushing to my feet. It felt good to be back. "Nessa!" He put his arms around me like we were together. Technically we were but I wasn't sure. "Luke, I think I like you but I really have to pee! Where's the bathroom?" I was rushing around looking for it, when he swooped me up into his arms. "Over here, Nessa," pointing out a small pink room. "Ugh, pink." I waltzed to the bathroom and into a stall. I thought about what to do about Luke, whether I liked him or not, whether I should kill myself again. I got done and washed my hands. I stood there, looked up to the mirror and gasped. I was way different than I was when I died. My skin was even paler than it was, my eyes were red and I was a lot skinnier. I loved it. I was super-georgous. I was one hot Vampyr. I smiled and my two fangs elongated. I walked out of the bathroom still smiling and Luke was right next to me. "Time to meet the Family." He smiled his fanged smile that was vaguely familiar. "Okay. Let's go." I smiled and held out my hand. He grabbed my hand and we walked. It was true. I did love him. I just didn't know why.


End file.
